sayiloveyoufandomcom-20200215-history
Mei Tachibana
|gallery = No }} Mei Tachibana (橘 めい Tachibana Mei) is the female protagonist of the Say I Love You manga and anime series. She is Yamato's love interest and current girlfriend. Appearance Mei is a young teenage girl with fair skin and brown hair and brown eyes. She is very skinny and slumps a bit and she rarely smiles, but she frequently blushes when she is around Yamato. At the beggining of the series her hair is in a short, levelled hime-cut style just above her forehead, with chin-length strands framing her face. But over time, she allows her hair to grow, now reaching to her waist with straight bangs covering her forehead. Mei is usually seen wearing her school uniform consisting of a white shirt, striped blue tie, yellowish sweater, and a black skirt with black socks and brown shoes. Outside school she usually wears casual clothing. Personality At first, she is described as freakishly gloomy and doesn't speak. She is anti-social, clumsy, observant as well as honest, and funny. As time goes on her personality begins to change. She now accepts people as friends more easily. She also becomes more social and more attached to people. This is proved when Megumi befriends Asami and Aiko in order to leave Mei without friends. Despite this changes in her personality, Mei continues to be as clumsy, observant and honest as she was in the beginning. Mei also begins to help people who have are in situations similar to the ones she has experienced and tries to give out advice every now and then. She has become more confident and is willing to express what she has to say. History When Mei was little she had friend who she trusted. When the classroom pet died, her 'friends' turned against her and blamed her for the pet's death. However, Mei was not responsible and the true culprits were her 'friends'. This experience greatly impacted Mei's life as she learned that people turn against each other, therefore she shouldn't trust. Plot a big love story Relationships Yamato Kurosawa Although at first she didn't want anything to do with him, Yamato was the first person she learned to trust. Yamato gave Mei his number insisting she called him some time and even though she swore she wouldn't she ended up calling him when she was being stalked by a man. Solving the problem calmly, Yamato was Mei's first kiss. Yamato also was the first to become her friend and eventually her boyfriend. As the series progresses Yamato and Mei continue to grow as individuals and as a couple. He introduced most of Mei's current friends. Kai Takemura They first met at the bakery where Mei works. Mei later found out that Kai was Yamato's childhood friend who used to be bullied. Kai firmly believes that Mei and him have more in common that Yamato and her, therefore he understands her better. He is in love with Mei and will not give up, even if he knows Mei doesn't share those feelings. Asami Oikawa Asami is Mei first female friend and one she learns to trust. Mei even went as far as to defend Asami from two girls who were badmouthing her. Asami is also one of the few people Mei opens up to. When Megumi managed to distance Asami away from her, Mei felt devastated. They are currently close friends and wear matching cell phone decorations. Aiko Mutō At first Aiko thought Mei didn't deserved to be with Yamato since Mei didn't work hard to get with him. After she heard Mei talk about herself and Yamato she accepted her and became her friend. Aiko always sees through Mei and can tell when she is hiding something. When Aiko notices Megumi's plan to make Mei feel alone, she stops hanging out with Megumi. Aiko remains close friends with Mei and helps her in her relationship with Yamato. Megumi Kitagawa Megumi considers Mei her enemy and love rival. At first, Mei was fooled by Megumi's good girl act, but she later found out about the true Megumi. Megumi hasn't changed and continues trying to split Mei and Yamato. Nagi Kurosawa Nagi can be considered a younger Mei. When they first met, Nagi wasn't fond of her brother's girlfriend. However, when Mei told Nagi her story, she started to see the real Mei and how similar they were. Mei helped Nagi overcome her insecurities and encouraged her to try and trust people. Trivia References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Toumei High School Category:Female